


Ariana vs Leila

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ariana discovers that someone else is after Rania's heart, someone who issues a challenge. But will Ariana fight for her love when she won't even fight for it for herself? Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable on tumblr and Leila is... well, that Leila, the Game Master who hangs out with tumblr peeps sometimes.





	Ariana vs Leila

**Author's Note:**

> Man I hope it was okay for me to write this, it's mostly just for fun.

It had been a long time since Ariana had been in Dundull. There was a time when she'd come here every day, to help out and moon over Rania (which Lion accused her of and, honestly, she did). But today, her aimless guidance of Lion took her here. Which was strange in itself, normally if she gave Lion free rein, he'd head straight to Lady. Or just buck her off and make a break for it (before getting scared and coming right back). Maybe her bond was stronger than his own free will today.

"You wish," Lion huffed. Ariana rolled her eyes. Apparently not, then. Not yet, anyway. Soon, perhaps.

"Then why are we here?" asked Ariana. "Come to rub it in again? Watch me moon and fawn and then get depressed and go back home?"

"Hey, I'm not cruel, you're thinking of Bella," said Lion.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ariana, rubbing his mane. "You're just an ass." Lion snorted, tossing his head so that Ariana would stop playing with his mane.

"Only because my Soul Rider is one," Lion muttered. "Is it so strange that I'd be doing something nice?"

"Yes," said Ariana with no hesitation. "What do you want?"

"Why would I want something?" asked Lion. Ariana could hear the lie in his voice, though.

"We are not moving to New Hill, Lion," said Ariana. "If we'd move anywhere, it'd be to here. But I like Jorvik Stables, it's nice there."

"That and your ex-sugar daddy paid for you to stay there indefinitely," said Lion. Ariana frowned.

"Keep that up and I'll stable you with Bella," said Ariana. Lion whinnied.

"I'll be good!" said Lion. Ariana laughed, now. He was so easy to scare.

Any amusement died, however, as Ariana came closer to Dundull, replaced instead with nerves. She hated how nervous she got around here. It was just one girl, why did she have to mean so much to her? She was Ariana Wolffall, the fearless whore who ate men (literally) for breakfast. And yet here she was, shy and almost terror-stricken by the blind girl who'd somehow managed to snare her heart. And yet, Ariana could never hate Rania for it. She sometimes hated herself for being weak, especially when the doubts inevitably arose, but never Rania. She'd done nothing wrong, it was Ariana who had fallen. Even if Rania had flirted, but Ariana wasn't sure how much of that was just Rania being nice. Maybe Rania was just a very nice person, maybe Ariana would be overstepping if she tried to flirt back or dared to lean in for a kiss or confess...

"Chicken," Lion taunted.

"You're the one who had wings not long ago, chicken boy," said Ariana, nudging Lion's sides with her heels. He'd stopped, annoyingly, but now continued on at a leisurely walk. Ariana's heart sped up as she got closer and closer to that house, smelling the pinesap scent of Dundull mingled with sea water and the ginger that grew wild here. That damn ginger made her heart speed up every time. Rania had smelled it on her fingers once, a gesture that still made Ariana's heart flip to think of it.

"Are you going to talk to her this time or are you just going to stand there and sigh longingly like you always do?" asked Lion as they began the slow walk up the slope to the Varanger house.

"Shut up," said Ariana, annoyed that he was right as usual. She just didn't want to bother Rania. Even though Rania probably always knew when she was there, she could probably smell her. Smell the sex on her. "I don't still smell like weed, do I?"

"I thought Tim left town weeks ago," said Lion. "Have you been into Jorvik City to see him?"

"The guy knows how to have a good time," said Ariana, shrugging. Even though his entire house had reeked of pot. She swore that she could still smell it on herself.

"Well, no," said Lion. "I know the smell from Angel."

"Good," said Ariana, letting out a breath of relief. Though, Rania's sense of smell would probably be much better than a horse's. What if-

"Oh, she has visitors," said Lion. Ariana snapped back to attention, nervous as she looked towards the house. Sure enough, the yard was filled with at least two Haflingers and a small crowd of girls and one boy. One girl in particular looked a little older than the others, but Ariana recognised the looks that she was giving to Rania. Jealousy, an unfamiliar feeling, flared in her heart.

"Oh, Ariana, hey!" one of the girls called, waving her over. Rania turned her head, and Ariana felt pinned by those sightless eyes.

"You caught me," said Ariana, parking Lion inside the yard and then dismounting to join the group. "I didn't know Rania had a fanclub."

"Oh, they're not my fanclub," said Rania with a laugh. "They're fans of Leila."

"Hi, Ariana," said the black-clad woman. Ariana's mouth went dry. She'd heard of Leila before. One of the very few people on Jorvik who possessed godlike powers. She could teleport, steal someone's voice, turn invisible, the works. There was no way that Ariana could compete with that. "I've heard of you before." She winked.

"Good things, I hope," said Ariana, though she didn't feel the usual humour that came with such a joke. Her mind was racing with fear.

"Oh, yes," said Leila, smiling. "Very good things. Though, I heard that you had your eyes on my girl." A few of the people in the crowd 'ooh'ed, making Ariana shift her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I didn't know Rania was taken," said Ariana. This was getting more awkward by the second.

"Oh, she's not," said Leila. "But I'll still fight for her."

"Hey, I can speak for myself," said Rania with a laugh. "There's no need to fight." She smiled, though, her eyes twinkling. Ariana had seen that look before, right before Rania had broken her grounding and snuck out to the lake with Ariana.

"But?" Ariana prompted.

"May the best girl win," said Rania, giving a wink of her own. Heat flared in Ariana's cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll still invite you to our wedding," said Leila, holding out her hand for Ariana to shake. Ariana shook it, feeling a jolt of some arcane power pass through her. It was almost like touching Ydris, though with none of the associated feelings.

"We'll see about that," said Ariana.

Leila wasted no time in beginning the battle, though, unfortunately for Ariana. As she chatted with the group of other people, Leila's hand found Rania's, and Rania didn't pull away. Ariana looked away, though, feeling her heart breaking. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Eventually, Ariana found an excuse to leave, riding off on Lion as the sky grew gradually darker. As she rode, she thought hard. How was she going to compete with what was essentially a god? Well, Ariana was supposed to be a goddess too, but she certainly couldn't teleport or turn invisible or anything like that.

Once at home, Ariana told her horses about her latest problem while she put Lion away.

"Everyone, I have a problem," said Ariana.

"Are you pregnant, dear?" asked Mom, her North Swedish mare.

"Thankfully, no," said Ariana. "Birth control is a wonderful thing."

"Some dire issue with Dark Core?" asked her snowy white Friesian sport.

"No," said Ariana, frowning. "They've been oddly quiet lately."

"Drugs?" asked Angeldust, her fleabitten thoroughbred, poking his head over the stall door. Ariana wasn't sure if it was a question or a request.

"No," she said, answering both.

"Someone giving you trouble? I'll fight 'em," said Bella, her black Quarter Horse who had more anger than one would expect.

"Please don't fight a goddess," said Ariana. She sighed. "I hate to sound lame but it's a trouble of the heart." She heard a nicker, followed by the sound of hoofsteps as Viento walked towards her.

"A trouble of the heart, you say?" he asked. Ariana had to smile at the sight of her sooty buckskin Lusitano. He was so handsome, for a horse.

"Yes," said Ariana, inclining her head in a nod. "I thought you'd offer to help."

"But of course!" said Viento, tossing his head a little. "I consider myself an expert in all things amour. Now, tell me, what is troubling you? Does your chica have eyes for another?"

"I think so," said Ariana. "I've actually got competition. Which, I'm surprised I didn't have it before, and it seems kinda stupid to fight over someone, Rania can make her own decisions-" Viento neighed, cutting her off.

"There is no battle more worthy than that of the heart!" Viento protested, rearing up slightly. "I will help you to win her heart! Together, we can give you your amour, and then you will be happy."

"The most worthy battle, I think I'm gonna be sick," Bella muttered.

"Aim for Lion's stall," said Ariana absently. Lion whinnied in objection. "So, how are we gonna do this, Viento?"

"He's probably gonna show you some really nice grass," said Lion.

"Shut up, Lion," said Ariana without taking her eyes from Viento. "Well?"

"Come, my chica, I will show you," said Viento, turning so that his side was to Ariana. Ariana grabbed his tack from the tack room first, and then she headed out into the darkness with him.

By the light of the moon, Viento showed Ariana a beautiful white flower, glowing in the moonlight on the forest floor of Mistfall.

"It's beautiful," Ariana whispered, afraid to touch it. She might taint it.

"A rare moon flower," said Viento. "Even if she cannot see its beauty, she will surely sense it and smell it."

"I'll come back tomorrow morning and pick it," said Ariana. "And take it to Rania first thing." She grinned. Maybe this would be okay after all.

The next morning, as promised, Ariana arrived with Viento at Mistfall bright and early. But, try as they might, they couldn't find the perfect flower.

"Oh, come on, it was right here!" Ariana cried angrily to the sky. She sighed, settling on picking a bluebell instead. It wasn't as beautiful, but at least it smelled nice. It would do. That done, she headed back to Dundull.

A small crowd was already there, witnessing as Leila gave a flower, that same damn moon flower, to Rania. Ariana's mouth fell open, but she couldn't speak. She could only stammer. Leila turned to her with an innocent smile.

"That was a beautiful flower you found last night, Ariana," said Leila. "Too bad I got to it first." Ariana clenched her fists and teeth, fighting the urge to growl.

"This is so unfair!" Ariana screamed when she got back to her stable. "How can I possibly compete with her?"

"Perhaps, if grand declarations do not work, something simpler will," said Viento. "You could speak with her, tell her of your true feelings. Show her your heart."

"Good luck," said Lion with a snort. "She's chickened out every other time."

"If speaking will not work, perhaps write her a note?" Viento suggested.

"She's blind, you idiot," said Bella.

"Ah," said Viento. "And you do not have the, how you say, machine for allowing the blind to read?"

"No, I don't happen to have one of those just lying around," said Ariana.

"Ah," said Viento again. "Then... record a message for her. Or, oh, how does she normally read texts?"

"Text to voi- oh," said Ariana. But her hands trembled as she got out her phone and her thumb hovered over Rania's name. She couldn't. If she let Rania know her true feelings, she'd only hate her. Anyone would hate her if they knew that she intended to stray. She didn't deserve love.

"If only we could communicate with her on your behalf," said Viento.

"But you can't," said Ariana. "So it's pointless. And even if you could, I know she'd hate me. Who wouldn't?"

"None of us hate you," said Bella. "Not even Lion."

"I'm sure she'd understand," said Lion, uncharacteristically on her side.

"No, she wouldn't," said Ariana, giving a resigned sigh. "Come on, Lion. I'm surrendering. Leila can have her. Rania deserves someone who loves her faithfully."

"But you would love her faithfully," said Viento. "I can feel the amour in your heart. It beats only for her."

"You don't get it, Viento," said Ariana. "Humans believe in monogamy, at least, most do. And that includes only sleeping with one person. But if someone offered me a huge amount for sex, I'd spread my legs for them in an instant. Because that's all I am, really. Just a whore."

"It was how we survived, once," said Lion. "But you don't need to do that anymore. I keep telling you that."

"And what if I said I like it, huh?" said Ariana. "I really am just a no-good whore. No good for Rania, anyway."

"But, your amour!" Viento cried as Ariana mounted Lion and steered him out of the stable. The doors closed behind her on a sad-looking Viento. He probably wasn't going to leave this alone.

It was the longest ride of Ariana's life. Her heart weighed heavy in her chest as Dundull grew ever nearer. She wanted to gallop, to get it over and done with, but the slow plodding of Lion was all that she could manage. And then, they were there, in the yard where Leila was currently presenting Rania with a hand-knitted sweater. All eyes turned to Ariana as she dismounted.

"You win," said Ariana, her voice loud in the silence of bated breath. "I give up. I can't beat you. Not when you're better for Rania than I am." She stepped in front of Rania, taking a shaky breath. "Rania, I love you. I don't know if I'll ever stop. But I can't be with you. I just can't promise that my body will belong wholly to you. Because, at the end of the day, I'm just a pathetic whore. And I'll be going now. I won't blame you if you never want to see me again."

Ariana couldn't get out of there fast enough. In the ensuing silence, Lion's hooves were loud on the cobblestones as Ariana fled Dundull, fled Mistfall, possibly forever.

"Ariana?" Rania called once the initial shock had passed. "Ariana, wait, what do you mean?" Ariana didn't hear her, though, long gone by that point.

"Hmm, now this won't do," Leila murmured, too quiet to be heard by Rania. In her hand, she held the universe. And, with the ease of twisting her wrist, another universe was created, almost identical to the first. Only, in this one, Ariana didn't give up. She deserved a chance, after all. It was only fair. And this way, everyone could get what they wanted. Although, there may need to be several universes created for Ydris, unless they could share. Oh well. It was definitely in her capability. And, in this world at least, she could have Rania all to herself. Exactly the way it should be.


End file.
